The One that got Away
by nemolovesyou999
Summary: Based before Liz and Meliodas were cursed! Aggie finds herself in the demon kingdom, infatuated with the demon kings son which brings on a new journey and danger. Will Meliodas be her undoing, or will he be her knight in demon armor?
1. Meeting the Dragon Sin

**I do not own Seven deadly sins or the artwork for my character! This story was written ahead of time with no intent to be read by anyone but myself! I hope you enjoy!**

I sat quietly while reading my book, wrapped up in a cozy blanket by the fire. The door opened and I glanced back, uncurling from my blankets as my teacher, Cassandra, entered with a boy. She had short black hair, pale white skin and blood red eyes piercing me, telling me to be professional; and careful. The boy that stood beside her had silky golden hair that spiked out in all directions and dark purple eyes and a demon mark on his forehead. Darkness covered his lower body like pants, seeming to form claw like feet. His muscled chest was bare except for a vest made of darkness and on his left arm was a mark of a dragon. My mouth practically waters at the confidence he holds himself with and I find myself imagining curling my fingers in his hair. His eyes meet mine, making my heart race as he looks over me with pure desire in his eyes. I raise my chin with pride, feeling like I'm being undressed by his eyes before they meet mine again.

"This is Agathi, a specially breed to accommodate your father's lust. She is still learning, but she is indeed quite promising." Cass says. "Aggie, this is Meliodas, the King's eldest son."

I bow before him, my long white hair draping over my body. I see the white lace of my nightgown I scold myself internally for not changing earlier as I stand up straight.

"Sorry for not being dressed appropriately, Sir Meliodas. I wasn't expecting any visitors. I hope you can forgive me." I say softly, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"No, you're quite fine Aggie. I can see why the King chose you. If you don't mind Cassandra, I'd like to be alone with Agathi." He says, smiling at Cass.

Cass seems to hesitate before nodding, sparing me a quick glance before exiting. I twine my fingers, keeping my eyes on Meliodas as he approaches me.

"You can sit down, Aggie. I won't do anything to you. I just want someone to talk to." He says.

I nod, taking a seat in front of the fire again. I gesture for him to join me and he sits, laying his head on my lap. I blush, hesitating for a second before running my fingers through his hair, feeling him relax.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask.

"Have you ever felt like the life you live isn't what it was meant to be?" He asks softly.

I debate lightly for a second, feeling his eyes on me.

"You mean like not being happy with the life you've made for yourself?" I ask in return.

"Yeah, like that." He says.

"Well, I didn't really get to choose my life. It was chosen for me; but I do like to live my life the way I want to; my past doesn't matter, because it's my actions now that make my future." I admit. "You can't change what you do or what fate meant for you to do; but you can learn from it."

He eyes look away from me, seeming to ponder over what I said.

"But what if you can't change what people think of you? What if you've done things so terrible, some people can't see past that?" He asks. "What if no matter how hard you try, people still see you for who you were?"

I brush a strand of hair away from his face, smiling softly as his eyes meet mine.

"Who you are born as means nothing, it's who you become that matters. You can still change, and maybe I can help that." I say. "You can start by letting go of the darkness. It's not who you are, right?"

"How do you let go of it?" He asks. "Is that even possible?"

"It's possible. What you do is you take every dark feeling you have, and cast it away." I say.

"That doesn't really help." He chuckles.

"I can't make you do it Meliodas, this is all you. Just close your eyes and focus; all you need to do is try." I say.

He sighs, closing his eyes as I continue to brush his hair with my fingers.

"Just relax, okay?" I say. "Let the anger go."

I cup his chin softly, leaning over and letting my lips brush against his softly. He seems to freeze, his eyes opening but I cover them, my cheeks burning cherry red.

"Don't look." I whisper. "Just enjoy."

He grins and the darkness seems to fade from his body, leaving him naked. I uncover his eyes slowly, leaning down and kissing him again. He kisses me back this time, his hand finding my cheek. I sigh softly, pulling away from him and smiling shyly.

"You might want to invest in some pants." I joke.

He opens his eyes and I see they're a beautiful blue color, making my heart lurch in my chest. He looks down at himself, before looking up at me with wonder in his eyes. We talk for the longest time, me playing with his hair and I tell him about my childhood with my sister he tells me about himself and his brother's childhood growing up, how he hated killing people and wanted away from his father to become his own man.

"I hope you get away from him. I can't." I whisper softly.

Meliodas's eyes find mine, seeming to fluctuate between dark purple and sky blue.

"I'll fight him for you; I won't let him have you." He says.

His eyes settle on a dark purple with a mark over his right eye, and he stands marching for the door. I scramble to my feet, wrapping my arms around his torso and holding him tight.

"Meliodas! Please don't, I don't want to see you hurt." I beg.

"What other way is there?" He demands. "You belong to my father."

He turns back to me, angry, his eyes filled with anger and care for me.

"You came here on his behalf right? Ask him if you can have me. Just ask; it doesn't take violence." I say. "It'll be the first step towards your new life."

He seems to calm down, his eyes turning blue again. He searches my eyes, nodding before kissing me softly.

"I'll be back, okay?" He says.

"Promise me that you won't fight and that you'll be back to free me?" I ask.

"I promise." He says. "I'll make you mine."

I hug him against my chest, my heart aching with hope and happiness. He smiles at me, brushing my hair behind my ear before his darkness comes back.

"Just for appearance sake. I am the demon king's son after all." He says.


	2. A gift to the Demon King's Son

Meliodas visited me every night, spending our time either talking or cuddling in a content silence. A week later I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, stepping out of the bathroom. Cassandra sat on my bed patiently, looking paler than usual.

"Get dressed, Aggie. It's time." She said.

I furrowed my eyebrows, making my way over slowly as Cass gestured towards a folded piece of fabric. I unfolded it, seeing that it was a maroon off the shoulder dress with lace sleeves made of soft flowing silk. Wrapped in it lay a set of red and black lace lingerie and then high knee socks and maroon high heels. I gulped lightly, shivering as I looked at Cass, feeling my chest tighten.

"You're a strong girl, Aggie. Just like your mother." She whispered. "You can do it. I know you can."

I only nodded, feeling numb as I slid on the clothes that were given to me. Cass dried my hair slowly, brushing it in long slow strokes. I sat quietly, thinking of Meliodas as my eyes looked around the room I grew up in, feeling nostalgia.

"All done." Cass says.

I stand, following Cass as she led me through the castle, my stomach coiling tighter with every step. We finally arrived at the throne room, and I straightened my dress, holding my chin high. Cass looked at me, nodding slowly before knocking on the door.

"Enter." A deep voice rumbles.

I clenched my fists, quickly letting go as Cass opens the doors, walking in. I felt all the stares turn towards me as I follow Cass, keeping my eyes straight ahead. On the huge throne chair was a dark shadow bigger than any demon I'd ever saw. I showed no fear, stopping when Cass stopped and we bowing before him.

"As you asked, my lord. This is Lady Agathi." Cass says.

The shadow hummed, leaning forward.

"I can see why my son has taken an interest in you, Agathi; a virgin too. Good job, Cassandra." He says.

My eyes meet Meliodas's gaze, who sat next to his father with a smug grin on his face. His eyes softened at the sight of me, showing a soft smile. I smile back, my eyes turning back to the demon king, who observed the altercation.

"Agathi, darling. Tell me; what do you think of my son, Meliodas?" He asks.

"He is a strong man, enough to make an army of men tremble." I admit. "He is also smart, tactical. It gives him a great advantage in combat."

"Would you go as far to say he would become my successor?" The king says.

He leans back, crossing his arms. It was a test of my faith, I'm sure. There are 11 other chairs, all filled with various people.

"My lord, not just any man compares to you as far as I know. But given time, the right equipment and motivation, he could very well be the most powerful demon king there is. I'm sure you only give him the best." I say.

The king seems pleased with my answer, leaning forward.

"And if I were to give you to him?" He says. "As a gift to my successor?"

"It would be an honor, my lord." I say.

He nods slowly, leaning back again and looking over me.

"Meliodas take this girl and do with her as you wish." The king says. "She is yours."


	3. Belonging to the Dragon

**Explicit sexual content in this chapter!**

Meliodas stands, walking away and I follow him until we come across a room bare of anything but a bed. He closes the door, locking it and his darkness fades away.

"You're a virgin?" He asks.

"Yes, I am." I admit.

He walks towards me and I fall onto his bed, biting my lip. He settles between my legs, pulling my high heels off. He pins me down and I shiver, feeling heat build between my legs as his bare manhood presses against me.

"You know I realized something after you left?" I say.

His hand runs up the inside of my thigh, pushing my dress up to reveal my panties. He slowly strips off my socks, kissing the skin as he reveals it.

"What is that?" He asks.

"I'm in love with you." I whisper.

His eyes meet mine, full of passion and desire. He slides up to look in my eyes, searching them.

"You are?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am." I say. "You make my heart race when I see you, I can feel your eyes on me, you make my toes curl and give my stomach butterflies."

He pauses, brushing a stand of hair behind my ear. He leans down and kisses me softly, cupping my chin. I kiss him back slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He whispers. "From the moment I saw you, I was in love."

I pulled him down to me, holding him tight as my heart bubbled with happiness, tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"I'm just happy. I was so scared that I was going to be stuck with someone I didn't love or someone that didn't love me." I say.

Meliodas chuckled, kissing me all over and holding me.

"Well, I love you. I'll keep you safe and happy. I promise." He says.

His hands found my hips, slowly pushing my dress up. I shiver, closing my eyes and arching my back as he pulled my dress off, revealing my bra.

"God, you are so beautiful." He whispers.

He kisses all over my body, his hands touching me everywhere as he keeps his shaft pressed against me.

"Meliodas, please." I whimper. "Take me."

"No. I'm going to show you pleasure. I'm going to love you every day of my life, and I'm going to protect you with my life." He hisses. "And if I fail to protect you, then I'm going to travel the world and find your reincarnation, and I'll love you again. I won't give up on you, Aggie, because you're my taste of heaven."

He rips off my bra, wrapping one arm around me while grabbing my breast with the other taking my nipple in his mouth. I cry out as a foreign feeling overcomes me, shivers racking up and down my back. He runs his tongue around my nipple, flicking his tongue on it while watching my every move. I drag my nails down his back, whimpering as he rubs his manhood on my sweet spot making me shiver and arch my back against him.

"Meliodas!" I moan.

"You are a fucking goddess." He groans.


	4. My beloved sin

**Explicit Sexual content continued in this chapter!**

He takes my head in his hand and kisses me hard, bruising my lips. I rock my hips against him, making him bite my bottom lip and grab my hip. I moan into his mouth, laying my head back as he slides down my body, his fingers hooking on my panties on his way down. He pulls them off, setting them delicately to the side before taking a moment to look between my legs. I try to close them but he easily holds them apart, his eyes finding me again.

"You're soft, pink and wet; I'm tempted to skip foreplay." He whispers. "Let me memorize you, okay? You are absolutely beautiful. Just relax and let me do my thing."

I blush, relaxing and laying back as he rubs my legs gently, lifting them and pressing them into my chest. I moan softly when something wet flicks my clit, stars crossing my vision as his mouth envelopes it. He suckles on me, slowly dragging his tongue up and down my womanhood. I shiver from desire, my toes curling in the air and I cross my legs as he slides his tongue into my wet cavern.

"M-Meliodas…" I moan heatedly.

I pant softly, writhing as he wriggles his tongue deeper into me. He slips a finger in me making me whine softly, getting dizzy as he gives my clit a couple licks.

"Meliodas!" I cry out.

Shivers of pleasure rack up and down my body as Meliodas sets my legs down, climbing up my body. He leans down on me and captures my lips, letting me taste myself while his cock pokes my belly button.

"You are absolutely mouthwatering." He groans silently.

He rolls us over, letting me straddle his waist while taking his cock in one hand and putting the other on my hip. I glace between my legs, whimpering at the thought of his thick cock stretching me. He shushes me softly, pulling me down gently by the chin so I can kiss him again.

"Just relax, Aggie." He whispers. "Just look into my eyes. Focus on me. Keep me in control."

He strokes himself between my folds for a minute, flicking his tip against my sensitive clit. I shiver, biting my lips and slowly opening my eyes, meeting his smoldering gaze. He presses his cock down, the tip sliding into place as he slowly presses on my hip, making me slowly sink onto him. The tip slides in and he shivers, his free hand moving to my other hip. He stops, giving me an apologetic gaze before bucking himself into me. I whine and dig my nails into his chest as pain engulfs my lower half, making my legs want to give. Meliodas holds me steady, slowly lowering me to lie on his chest while rubbing my lower back. Shivers rack up and down my spine as I clutch onto him, whimpering.

"I know baby girl, the pain will go away. Just breathe, relax; I've got you." He whispers in my ear.

The shivers slowly stop as I take deep breathes, slowly relaxing into him as he rubs my back and whispers comforts in my ear. I wiggle my hips lightly and he digs his fingers into my hips, hissing softly.

"You're testing me." He groans.

"I'm sorry; I'm just trying to see if it's okay to move." I say.

"And are you?" He asks.

"Yeah, I think so." I say.

"Good, because I can't wait anymore, I'm sorry." He says.

He uses his hands to guide my hips, grinding himself into me. I moan softly, moving easily with his hands as pleasure fills my tummy with butterflies. I pant heavily as he picks up his pace, pleasure seeming to explode through me.

"Oh Meliodas." I moan softly. "Please…"

He groans softly, laying his head between my breasts and bouncing into me. I moan louder, curling my fingers in his hair and burying my head in his neck. A knot of pleasure settles in my belly, building tension as he fills me with a warm gush of liquid, making me lose my breath.

"Meliodas!" I cry out.

Shivers rack my body and I hold him against me, panting lightly.


	5. Our Journey begins

He rolls us over and nuzzles his nose between my breasts, seeming to purr with happiness. I hum softly, playing with his hair and relaxing under him.

"So what took so long?" I ask.

"Well that's the thing; the goddess clan declared war on the demon race." He admits. "My father was so busy that I couldn't talk to him. I was half tempted on just taking you, and it was hard to explain why I couldn't go out and fight."

I bolted up and Meliodas gives me a confused look.

"The goddess clan declared war on the demon race?" I ask.

"Yeah, why? What's up?" He asks.

"Meliodas, you gotta take me to them. Please." I say.

"Whoa, whoa baby. Calm down. What's wrong?" he asks.

"Meliodas, I'm the supreme deity's daughter." I whisper. "I've got to try and talk her out of it; I need to show her that demons can change."

I clench my fists, tears building in my eyes. Meliodas takes my hand, brushing my hair from my face.

"Breathe, calm down, it gonna be okay. I'll take you." He says.

I take deep breaths, slowly relaxing into him as he rubs circles in my palm.

"How did you get here?" He asks.

"I woke up one day and I was here. Cassandra explained to me that the demon king had tricked her into kidnapping me, and she was sure it was because he wanted me to bear child with him, to spite my mother." I say. "I've been here for a month now."

Meliodas slowly nods, standing up and turning away from me. I felt my heart ache as I considered he didn't want me realizing that I was the daughter of the supreme deity.

"Well, you better get dressed." He said. "I hope your mom won't kill me for taking your virginity."

He grinned at me, offering me a hand and I took it, smiling. Relief rushed through me and I get dressed, heading towards the door. He looks at me before taking a cloak and draping it over me.

"It'll be easier if you don't get recognized here. Goodness knows what some demons would do…" he says. "Stay close, and stay behind me."

He tucks my hair back and lets his darkness out, kissing me softly before opening the door. I follow him through the castle; once again mystified by the confidence he carries himself with. Before I know it we're outside and he looks at me, smiling.

"Better hold on to me." He says.

He picks me up easily and I wrap my arms around him, holding tight as he launches himself from the ground. I press myself against him, butterflies tickling my stomach as we fly away from the dark ruins and into the lush green grass far from it. Meliodas lands easily, setting me down and letting his darkness fade.

"This should be far enough for now; we'll start heading towards the giant realm. It'll take a few days, but we'll find plenty of food and shelter along the way." Meliodas says.

"As long as I'm by your side, I'm ready for anything." I say.

He smiles at me while I slip my fingers into his, beginning our journey.


	6. The King of Giants

We walk for 4 days, Meliodas hunting animals while I gather water and supplies, cooking whatever Meliodas catches. We stop at small towns where I buy Meliodas some clothes and clean up and rest at inns, more often than not ending up tangled in each other. When we arrive at the massive rock, Meliodas gestures for me to stop. Atop the rock is a humongous blue man with four arms, seeming to dwarf the other giants.

"Meliodas, is that you? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Drole, this is Aggie. We're just passing through; we were hoping you could give us food and shelter for a couple days." Meliodas starts. "Aggie, this is Drole; King of the giant race."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Drole." I say.

I bow before him and Drole crosses his arms, raising his brow.

"I seriously doubt Meliodas, Son of the Demon King is just passing through." Drole hums. "Though I do not see your darkness, I do not trust you or your companion."

"With all due respect Sir Drole, I am Agathi, daughter of the Supreme Deity." I ask.

Drole pauses, stepping down from the rock and landing before me.

"If you are indeed Agathi, then explain to me why you are with the demon kings son." He demands.

"As you can see, Meliodas does not have his darkness. He has not killed a single person on our journey." I say. "He is living proof that demons are not who they seem to be; they are just like us, people with emotions and thoughts."

Drole lifts his head, shaking the world with his laughter.

"Now you're really pulling my leg." He says. "I'm starting to think you little flees are not Meliodas and Agathi at all."

Meliodas jumps up to Drole's shoulder easily, and I let my angel wings spread, flying before him.

"I beg that you believe us, Sir Drole, and join us on our journey to show my mother that the holy war is avoidable." I say.

Drole grabs Meliodas off his shoulder and holds him out on his hand, letting me land.

"Three days. I'll give you three days of food and shelter. If it goes well, I'll join your cause. If you betray me, I'll make sure that you don't make the same mistake twice." He says.

Once we settled down, Meliodas and Drole went hunting together while I went into town to gather materials and worked on sowing clothes for Meliodas. When I got back, Meliodas and Drole sat by a fire, making jokes and telling tales. The next three days continue like this, the three of us getting closer. We train the giants to fight, dance and use magic while we plan how to prevent the holy war. Before we know it, three days have passed.

"You have my alliance. If you need assistance, all you need to do is ask. I'll be here." He says.

"Good. Keep training your people; we don't know how soon we might need them." Meliodas says.

"Take care, everyone." I call.


	7. Sick in the Fairy King's forest

We walk for another two weeks, gathering fighters and allies to join our cause. I stop, my stomach curdling and I lean over behind a tree, puking. Meliodas pauses, rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me.

"This is the Fairy king's forest. Perhaps they can help you." Meliodas says. "Stay close, and stay behind me."

I take a few deep breaths and nod, falling in step behind Meliodas. We walk for about an hour before Meliodas stops, holding out an arm to protect me.

"Who goes there?" Meliodas calls.

"Why have you come to the fairy kingdom?" A voice calls back.

"I mean no harm; I am Meliodas, Son of the Demon King. This is Aggie, daughter of the Supreme Deity." He says. "We have come to talk to the king of the fairies, in hopes that he can help cure aggie's sickness and assist us in our cause to stop the holy war."

A girl steps out from behind her tree, looking over us cautiously.

"She is sick?" She asks.

"Yes. She can't stomach certain foods, she pukes in the mornings, and she's constantly tired." Meliodas states.

"How long have the symptoms lasted?" The girl asks.

"A week." He says.

She looks at me sympathetically, looking me over.

"I cannot promise anything, but I will take you to the king and give her an examination." She says.

We follow her deeper into the forest, whispers seeming to pass through the wind. Soon, we come across a tall ancient tree, seeming to hum with life and different types of plants.

"Gloxinia, this is Meliodas, Son of the Demon King and Aggie, Daughter of the Supreme Deity. They mean no harm. They want our help to cure aggie's ailments and to join their cause to prevent the holy war." She says.

A man wrapped up in vines floats down, giving us cautious looks.

"Girheade, take Aggie to the fountain and give her a thorough check up. I will stay with Meliodas." He says. "If you need me, just call."

"I'm staying with Aggie." Meliodas demands.

"Melio, I'll be fine." I say. "I trust them."

Meliodas eyes search mine, seeming to read my mind before he nods slowly. Girheade flies up the tree and I let my wings free, following her. She lands on the center of the tree and I do the same, looking around. It was a flat center in the tree, thick with branches and various plants growing above. In the middle stood a fountain topped with a marble statue holding a cup. Girheade gestured for me to sit beside her and I sit, feeling the soft moss cushioning me, seeming to hold loving warmth.

"So, are you in pain?" She asks. "Explain to me exactly how you're feeling."

"I'm not in pain at all, I just have a higher temperature than usual and I'm tired constantly. I can't eat some of my favorite foods anymore; I crave different things that I never thought of. My breasts are tender and swollen, I get really nauseous in the mornings and my stomach slightly bloated." I admit.

She gives me a knowing smile, tilting her head.


	8. Girheade's revelation

"Do you eat more than usual? Go pee more often?" She asks.

"Well… Yeah, I do." I say.

She kicks out her feet, leaning back and enjoying the sun.

"May I ask why you travel with Meliodas?" She asks.

I fiddle with the moss, my lips slowly curling into a smile.

"I believe Meliodas is living proof that demons are not evil selfish beings. He has thoughts and feelings like us; he doesn't want to hurt anyone, he just wants to be happy. He cares for people; he wants to live his life like he wants to. Not as a demon." I say.

"Do you love him?" She asks.

I blush, looking at her surprised before giggling.

"Yeah… I do." I admit.

"Does he know?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say. "He loves me too. He protects me, makes me feel better. He makes me feel like I'm his world."

She grins at me, happiness in her eyes.

"I think he'll make an excellent father then." She says.

"Huh?"

My eyes widen as I realize, my mind seeming to fit the puzzle.

"You mean… I'm…" I stutter.

"You're gonna be a momma." She giggles.

I touch my hand to my stomach, a wonderful feeling blossoming in my heart as I realize me and Meliodas are gonna have a baby together. Happy tears form in my eyes and I hug Girheade, laughter bubbling from my throat.

"Oh, my goodness!" I rant. "How should I tell him? Should we invite our friends and have a celebration? I wonder how everyone will react when they finds out."

Girheade laughs, putting her hand softly on my stomach.

"It's a girl." She says.

I smile wide, looking up at the sky and thinking about holding my baby in my arms.

"I would've never thought that the Son of the Demon King himself would fall in love with the Daughter of the Supreme Deity. Let alone have a daughter together!" Girheade says.

"I wonder how my mom will react when I tell her." I whisper.

Girheade stands offering me a hand to help me stand up.

"Speaking of, didn't she declare war on the Demon clan?" She says.

The reality hits me again, and I bite my bottom lip.

"Oh Girheade, you have to help us. I have to show my mom that the demons aren't bad! The fairy clan must see Meliodas and see that demons are just like other people, they can let go of their darkness and be great people!" I beg.

"That's something that needs to be discussed with the Fairy King, Aggie. We'll discuss it with him, but I personally support you guys. You seem like really good people. I see the way he looks at you; He'd protect you with his life." She says.

I hug her tight, tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Thank you. Really, I appreciate it." I whisper.

She gestures for me to follow her down to the bottom of the tree. I fly down with her, landing beside Meliodas who stands in a circle of fairy's wielding their weapons.


	9. Promise Me

I make my way by Meliodas cautiously, twining our fingers and squeezing his hand, read.

"What have you two been talking about?" Girheade asks.

"I've been asking him why I shouldn't capture him and turn him into the Supreme Deity." Gloxinia says. "She approached me the other day and told me that her daughter had been kidnapped by someone from the demon clan. She declared war and wanted me to join. Of course I refused; I don't want myself or anybody of my kingdom to be involved in a holy war."

"Sir Gloxinia, I assure you that you do not need to do that." I say. "Meliodas is taking me home so I can convince my mom to stop the holy war. The demons are people with thoughts and feelings as well. They can let go of their darkness, like Meliodas does. Please, understand this, let us show you; join our cause."

"I cannot. I will not involve my people in your war." Gloxinia says. "Girheade, show them out."

I opened my mouth but Meliodas squeezed my hand, following Girheade out of the forest.

"It's okay, not everyone was gonna say yes." Meliodas whispers.

I nod slowly, coming upon the meadow where the fairy's forest ends.

"It'll be okay, Aggie. I'll talk to him." She says. "You better get home to your mom. Goodness knows she's probably freaking out."

I smile at her, nodding and taking her hand, squeezing it.

"Thank you. Really. Make sure that your people are prepared, in case this doesn't work. Okay?" I say.

"I will. If you have a party, invite me, okay?" She says.

"I will." I laugh.

Meliodas and I walk for another day before settling down by a small stream. He starts a fire and I curl up next to him, holding his arm.

"You have something to tell me?" He asks.

"I do." I giggle.

"What is it?" He asks.

I meet his eyes, smiling at the playful curiosity in his.

"It's a girl." I say.

He lifts his eyebrow, looking confused as I pull a piece of hair out of my

"Our baby is a girl." I giggle.

"Our baby?" He asks.

His eyes widen and he laughs, hugging me tight and kissing me all over.

"We're having a baby girl?" he asks.

"We are." I say.

He smiles, playing with my hair and laying his free hand on my stomach.

"I'm gonna be a dad." He whispers.

I let my mind wonder to our future and I find myself smiling, before reality hits me that my people are fighting in a war. It had been raging on for a while, word of it spreading across the land.

"Meliodas, if we fail… If something is to happen to me, I want you to stop the holy war at any cost." I say. "I want you to live your life and protect my sister if you can."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Just promise me okay?" I ask.

He seems to pause, nodding slowly.

"I promise." He whispers.


	10. Broken hearts and lost souls

I hum softly as we stare up at the stars, slowly falling asleep to his warmth. It takes three more days to get home, but Meliodas and I spend it happier than ever. We finally arrive at the castle and I squeeze Meliodas's hand as we climb up the castle stairs, heading to my mom's throne room. I swing open the doors, seeing her leaning over a map, Elizabeth next to her.

"Momma! Elizabeth!" I cry.

She looks at me and kneels, opening her arms wide for me to run to. I jump into her arms, tears of happiness in my eyes.

"Momma, I'm fine. You don't need to declare war on the demons." I say.

"That's ridiculous Aggie; the demons kidnapped you in the middle of the night. They are cruel, uncivilized people who need to be taught a lesson." She hisses.

Her eyes find Meliodas and she looks him over cautiously.

"Who is this boy?" She asks.

"He is Meliodas, Son of the Demon King." I say. "I love him mama, and we're going to have a baby."

"What?" My mother cries in anguish. "Aggie, you stupid girl! How could you bear a child with this foul soul?"

"Mama, Meliodas isn't bad; he is a good man!" I say. "Just hear me out! Please."

"I don't want to hear it Aggie." She growls. "You! How could you do this?"

My mother raises her hand to slap Meliodas and I stop her, wailing.

"Mama, no! I love him!" I cry.

"You are not my daughter." she says. "Demon, I'm going to kill you and your entire race for corrupting my daughter with your foul soul."

I sob as Meliodas dodges another hit, pulling me away from my mom.

"Aggie, run!" Elizabeth cries.

Meliodas picks me up, running away from my mom as she follows us, Elizabeth blocking her attacks. I sob into Meliodas's shoulder, watching my mom fight my sister before feeling us fly away from the castle. Once we're far enough, Meliodas rubs my shoulder and comforts me.

"She's just angry love. Give her time." He whispers.

"I know. It's just… I thought she'd be happy." I whimper.

"It's going to take her some time to warm up to the idea, my love. But it'll be okay; at least she knows you're safe." He says.

I nod my head slowly, curling up in his arms and holding him tight. I fall asleep in his arms, rocked to sleep as he carries me away. I wake up the next day in a damp cave, hearing a lot of rustling and grunts. I look around and don't see Meliodas so I dash out of the cave, seeing two of the demons from the throne room fighting Meliodas. Before I know it, one of them appears before me, his hand driving through my stomach. I cough, my hand going to my wound as I realize that there was a gaping hole through me. I can't help but to think about my unborn child, wondering if they're okay, though somewhere inside me I know it's too late. I hear Meliodas cry out as the man is ripped away from me, letting me fall to the ground. Meliodas catches me, taking me in his arms and holding me tight, sobbing.

"Aggie, you're going to be alright. Stay with me." He whispers.

I cough up more blood, looking into his eyes and brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Melio, remember your promise, okay?" I whisper. "I love you… please, protect my sister. Stop the war."

He cries out in anguish, holding me close as tears stream from his eyes. He starts running towards my mother's castle, but I feel my life fading fast.

"Please, no. Not you…" He sobs. "Stay with me, Aggie!"

"Melio, I love you… Please, don't be sad. Don't let the darkness control you." I sob.

"You're going to make it, okay?" Meliodas says. "Just don't talk. Stay with me, baby."

Meliodas runs into the castle, dashing up the stairs to my mom's throne room. He bursts in, and my vision starts to fade as the pain starts to go numb.

"Aggie!" Elizabeth cries.

"What happened?" I hear my mom ask.

"We were attacked, they got to her. I couldn't get to her in time." Meliodas sobs.

"Momma, Liz, please… Meliodas… He's a good man…" I choke out.

I slowly close my eyes, feeling my life fade away. Regret fills my heart as I realize I won't be able to have a life with Meliodas, only to die and leave him behind.

"Aggie, please! Stay with me, hold on for a little longer!" Meliodas says.

"I'll always be with you… I'll always love you… Meliodas… Liz…" I whisper with my final breath.


	11. Unfinished business

Thousands of years passed, watching as Meliodas slowly forgot about me and fell in love with my younger sister who was cursed by our mother. For thousands of years, my heart ached as I suffered through watching the love of my life caress my sister with loving arms that I only got to enjoy for less than a month. I suffered through watching my sister live and die through constant wars, Meliodas losing himself as he suffered each moment with me. My sister's only pleasure was through the love of my life, while when she was herself she agonized over the thought of betraying me.

"O wandering souls of purgatory, spirits with lingering attachments to this plane." Someone says. "I once again grant you life, I grant you the chance to exact revenge on those who have forgotten you and sing the joys of life. Feel anger; feel enraged, for that fury will serve as the source of your new strength."

My soul wanders through the gate, and I look around the world as I feel my body getting tugged away. I follow the pull and soon I come across ancient runes in the middle of a thick forest. Flowers of different kinds blossomed and moss covered the crumbling grounds, and my soul finds its way towards a carved marble tomb. I take a deep breath, slowly opening my eyes and looking around. I push the lid, grunting under the heavy weight as I push it to the side and it falls with a loud thud and crack. I sit up slowly, feeling slightly dizzy as I take slow, deep breaths. I reach towards my stomach, not feeling the gaping hole that was left when I died. I slowly slid out of the cushioned coffin, delicately placing my feet on the solid ground. I felt silk on my body and looked down, seeing sleeveless Chinese dress, black high knee socks and white slippers. It had a diamond opening that showed off the top of my breasts, made of black and royal blue fabric with pink sakura flowers that seemed to flow into a snowing dusk. It barely reached below my knees, a cut starting on the side of my hip. I laughed softly, curling my arms around myself as tears formed in my eyes, sliding down my chin before meeting the ground. My laughter turned into sobs as I realized Meliodas would choose my sister over me, that I wouldn't dare deprive Liz of her lover, regardless if she approved of it or not. Sorrowful moans left my lips, determined to stay away from the man I loved more than anything; depriving me of my happiness.

"Meliodas…" I whimpered.

After I regained my composure, I found a new determination to save the lives of those who were suffering at the hands of the demons. I glanced down to my hand, seeing the beautiful sapphire ring placed on my left hand ring finger. In just a thought, my dress faded and divine black gold accented armor formed, the long baby blue scarf flowing around me. I peered through my helmet, clenching my fist around my sacred treasure. It was a specially forged blade the same metal as my armor, enchanted with holy magic to give it unbelievable powers that only amplified my own. I walked out of the ruins, determination in my every step before I let my wings out, flying into the world.


	12. Long lost memory

**A week later, the boar hat tavern; Meliodas P.O.V.**

I stood behind the bar with my arms crossed, listening to the chatter of the tavern while I pondered over a strange moment that happened a week ago. I had heard a phantom woman's voice whimper my name, and a primal urge to run overcame me, but I avoided it as I had been in a fight with the Ten Commandments. A customer's voice caught my attention as he began to speak across his table.

"I swear it's true! There's a new knight going around, she wears black armor with gold accents, she has a long blue scarf and white hair and sapphire blue eyes! She wields a glowing sword that slices through demons like butter, and wings of an angel!" He claimed. "I saw her before she had her armor on! She was in some ancient runes trapped in a coffin; she had beautiful curves and wore a strange collared dress, with a split down one leg. She started moaning and crying, whispering 'Meliodas' before her dress faded and turned into that armor."

Elizabeth stumbled over to them with their drinks, and the man seemed to shiver with fear.

"It's the girl!" He cries.

He ran away, stumbling out of the door, leaving Elizabeth confused. I stood frozen, staring at the spot where to man sat as I wondered if the impossible had happened; I had searched for Aggie's reincarnation for years, but never found one. She couldn't possibly be back from the dead; she had been gone for more than 3000 years; nothing could bring her soul back.

**Aggie's P.O.V.**

I ran through the forest, heading towards a group of three running from two demons playing golf to try and kill the trio. I made it just in time to pierce the balls back spin, stopping it and making it crumble to pieces.

"Are you three alright?" I ask.

"We're fine, just exhausted." Jericho sighs.

"Who are you?" Ban asks.

"Let's get to safety first. Jericho, grab Elaine. I'll grab ban." I say. "Follow me, I know I place you can hide."

I grab ban, slinging him over my shoulder as we start running in the direction of the cliff as another rock comes flying towards us.

"Jump!" I say.

"What? Are you crazy?" Jericho cries.

"Trust me!" I say. "Or else that rock will hit you!"

Jericho hesitates before nodding and we jump off the cliff. I grab Jericho and Elaine, diving towards the ground as I adjust ban to the middle of my back. 10 feet from the ground I sprout my wings, gliding us along the floor and into a cave in the ground, my wings retreating as we crash into the floor. Escanor notices us, pausing in his cleaning.

"Um greetings, I bid you welcome to my sweet gluttony." Escanor says.


	13. Tavern inside a Cave

"Is this a tavern? Inside a cave?" Jericho asks.

"That's right, although I must say, the place is always deserted." Escanor says.

"We didn't come here for a drink, these guys are wounded. Could you shelter us here for a…" Jericho strains.

"Oh goodness! Those are some serious injuries." Escanor says.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Just help them." She says.

Escanor turned his attention to the other two, gasping.

"He looks familiar to me. The scar on his cheek, and the evil look on his face. Could it be?" Escanor says.

Ban opens his eyes, looking at Escanor and seeming to recognize.

"Wait, I know you." he says.

"He's the fox sin of the seven deadly sins. Names ban." Jericho says.

"Wait a second, does that make you the Holy Knight of Liones who captured him? D-D-D-Does that mean you've come to arrest me next?" Escanor asks.

Escanor skitters back against the bar, and Jericho laughs.

"Do you have a guilty conscience or something? The sins have officially cleared of all suspicion." She says.

"So, you're the seven deadly sins no longer need to stay in hiding?" Escanor asks.

"Yeah, in fact these days they're being called heroes." Jericho says.

Escanor seemed to tremble at the knowledge, starting to cry.

"Are you alright?" Jericho asks.

"Thank goodness! Mr. Ban, is Ms. Merlin safe as well? Tell me!" Escanor begs.

"She's with the captain, safe and sound." Ban says.

"I'm so glad." Escanor sighs.

"Looks like you've grown a pretty hardcore mustache since I last saw you." Ban says.

"Oh yeah, I thought it would give me a bit of style, you know." Escanor says.

"Wait, so you two have met before?" Jericho asks. "Anyway, we're being chased and need a place to hide."

"Seriously? Chased by whom?" Escanor asks.

"Look, there's no time to explain right now! Please, you've got to help us." She says.

"Oh! Very well!" Escanor chirps.

I pursed my lips, turning away back towards the power, which was approaching fast as Escanor opens the vault.

"Here, you can hide in the pantry." Escanor says.

"We really owe you one." Jericho says.

They climbed in the vault as Escanor turned to me with concern in his eyes.

"Get in the vault please." Escanor says tenderly.

I hesitate before nodding and climbing into the vault, kneeling with the trio.


	14. A promise is a promise

Escanor shut the vault door before the mountain shook furiously and I feel a tremendous amount of the menacing energy. I wait silently, looking over the wounds the trio had sustained as my presence was hidden from the enemies outside of the door, and I found myself glancing at the vault door, ready to help Escanor if need be. There was another crack and I settle in, focusing on the status and tending to the trios wounds. The next day, I felt Escanor's power building up and soon felt him stand up. I gestured for the trio to lie down against the floor and I did, crouching low myself. Soon, one of our enemies power built up over 40 thousand and stretched one of my invisible wings out to provide cover for the trio when the mountain was sliced, cutting off the top piece of it. Rubble flew everywhere and I hid behind what was left of the vault door. Escanor sighed, and I noticed the demon in red armor trembling.

"Seriously? That was the absolute best you could do?" Escanor asks.

"Impossible! Impossible!" The demon says.

"Galand, you need to withdraw." The female demon says.

"I can't, a promise is a promise!" Galand said. "Come on; let's keep this up to the end!"

"Fine, then. It's my turn, right?" Escanor said.

Escanor raised his axe into the sun, and I felt his power coming to a peak. He seemed to dwarf the demon before him, hulking like a giant with the sun on his axe. The sin runs away, turning to stone before he could get far.

"What a pity, I was preparing to give him a glance of my most powerful self." Escanor says.

The demon girl turned her head, clearly ashamed of her comrade.

"Galand." She mutters.

"It's game over." Escanor says. "The same command applies to the host. If he violates that vow, it's over. Apparently, even that ancient demon couldn't help but be terrified of death. Though, I couldn't really blame the guy since he was up against me. Now, then. As a special favor, I'm going to give you a choice. Escape or death? You should decide while I'm still feeling charitable."

"I thank you, for getting rid of that loud mouthed geezer I owe you a debt of gratitude. To pay it, I'm going to kill you right now." The female demon says.

"Careful Escanor! That one has some powerful abilities!" Ban calls. "Strength alone won't be able to defeat her."

"Cocoon of darkness!" The female demon says.

I tensed, not able to see Escanor through the dark cocoon.

"And I went out of my way to give you a chance to escape." Escanor says

"Everything you say is arrogant. Now be silent forever." The demon says. "Thank you for the meal."

After a second, the girl seemed to cough and groan.

"H-Hot! Fire?" she cries. "No, it's on a completely different level! What's happening, how can you wield this much force? What is this power of yours?"

The cocoon exploded in fire, her skin burned beyond a char.

"That would be sunshine, my glorious magical power." Escanor says.

I sighed and stood slowly when the demon fell off the cliff.


	15. reunited

"I don't believe it. He defeated both of those monsters by himself?" The purple haired girl asked.

"Ban." Escanor turns to us. "There are some things I'd like to ask you to do. Unfortunately it's almost noon. We'll resume this conversation after nightfall. Wait here until then. That's an order."

"We're too exhausted to move anyway." Ban jokes.

"H-Hey!" Jericho calls.

Escanor jumps away and I relax, pulling my wing away from the trio. After we all rest up and I finish up with everyone's wounds, Jericho walks over to the stone remnants of the first demon.

"You bastard. This is for Jivago!" She says.

She kicks the stone and immediately falls, holding her foot.

"You're not in pain are you?" Ban asks.

"Not at all. In fact, I couldn't be happier right now." Elain says.

"Same here." He whispers.

"To be close to you, cradled in your arms like this, it's a dream come true! That's why, even if I die again, I won't be scared." Elaine says.

"You say the craziest things." Ban chuckles.

"Actually, bans right you know. You guys will both figure it out. Remember what that demon women said? That you revive the dead by amplifying their rage and regrets or whatever? Even if you're not angry at me anymore, you're still oozing with affection for ban aren't you? What I'm saying is, I think you're gonna be fine!" Jericho says.

"Jericho… You're the best!" Elaine says.

Jericho smiles, chuckling. Soon, ban turned his attention to me as I survey our surroundings.

"Hey. Who are you?" He asked. "How do you know who we are?"

I turned to him, offering a sincere smile.

"My name is Aggie." I say. "I was one of the many people brought back from the dead. Needless to say, you watch a lot of people in the realm of the dead. I've been alive for a week now, without any hatred towards anyone."

Elaine smiles at me and I notice her soul is undead; she was brought back to life because her regrets in life like me, and had been calmed of her emotions. I remember welcoming her into the afterlife, but it seem as though she had no knowledge of her life in the afterlife. Escanor arrived later, and Ban began introductions.

"Let me introduce you; this is the seven deadly sins lion sin of pride, named Escanor." Ban says.

"Uh, it's very nice to meet you once again." Escanor says.

"When the suns up, he's one of the biggest and most powerful men you'll ever see. But once the sun sets he transforms into something a little different." Ban says.

"So you mean this bartender is the huge man we saw earlier?" Jericho asks.

"Yes, sorry for the confusion." Escanor says.

"You're the seven deadly sins lion sin?" Jericho asks.

"Forgive me for being born." Escanor says.

"So, you said you wanted me to do some kind of favor? Is it about merlin?" Ban asks.

"Oh, yes." Escanor gasps. "N-No! Where are the captain and the others now?"

I find myself wondering the same thing, so I turn to ban also.

"I'm sorry man; I haven't seen them since I left Liones." Ban says. "But considering that those demons showed up, it's likely that the captain and the others are gonna make a move to."

"Is… Is that right?" Escanor asks, falling to his knees.

"So, is that all you wanted to ask me?" Ban says.

"Actually it's not, I'm glad to hear the sins are no longer in hiding and I can safely return to them, but I have a commitment to deliver some alcohol to a certain place a day after tomorrow. Mr. Ban, do you think you can help me out please?" Escanor asks.

"What a giant pain in the ass. No way, forget it!" Ban says.

"But this will be my final task as a tavern owner! I'm a man of my word and I must keep my promise no matter what!" Escanor says.

"Are you serious?" Jericho and Ban says.

"Indeed. I may not look it but I am a holy knight." Escanor says, sneezing. "It's freezing; at this rate I'm going to catch a cold."

"This is the most powerful holy knight at all?" Jericho asked.

Suddenly something appeared and I turned my attention to the other creatures that appeared.

"Oslo." Elaine said. "Brother!"

"Elaine…" whispered the boy that appeared.


	16. Helping a Giant

We traveled in the carriage, me sitting beside Escanor. I listened quietly to the squabble of the four people in the back of the carriage.

"Hey, who are you?" king asks me.

"My name is Aggie, and I'm a companion of Escanor." I said.

"Can I ask you about how you died?" King asks.

"Well, I was murdered, by a demon." I say.

"Wait, recently?" Elaine asks. "Don't you have people to go back to? Why are you here?"

"It was 3 thousand years ago." I admit.

"During the Holy War?" Ban asks.

"Yes, I was alive when the holy war began." I say.

"Wow, really?" Jericho says. "How did it start?"

"Well, the demon race kidnapped the Supreme Deity's daughter, and somewhere along the line she died. Her mother was enraged, and sealed the demon race away, except for three. One, her daughter loved; the other two her daughter helped escape. She cursed her daughter to be reincarnated for ages, and for the beloved demon to watch." I say.

A pleasant shiver ran down my back and I suddenly felt my eyes draw towards the direction we were going, feeling as though I was meant to be there.

"Meliodas…" I whisper.

I jolted, feeling electricity jolt up my spine as his name slipped off my lips.

Meliodas P.O.V.

I stopped, my eyes looking out towards the distance, feeling a pull towards that direction. A pure white figure seemed to glow in my vision, like a shadow of Aggie. I took a step in that direction, feeling like I wanted to dash there, knowing that whatever there was meant for me.

"Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks. "Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my trance, confused. Why did it feel like I had a huge hole in my heart?

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say.

Next day; Aggie's P.O.V.

I looked around, seeing rigid rock walls along the walls. I floated through the maze, following the river at leisure pace, my eyes exploring the green growth.

"Diane!" someone cries. "Wait!"

I looked towards the commotion, seeing a girl with white hair dive into the water towards a giant girl with brown hair.

"Get off of Diane!" the girl cries.

The girl starts pulling leeches off the other girl and I walk over, gesturing my hand towards the leeches as I realize it's my sister, Elizabeth. What was she doing in a maze like this, alone, where was Meliodas? My heart clenched as I realized I had to save her, and deliver her to Meliodas without seeing him.

"Leave them alone!" I say.

The leeches fall off and the girls climb out of the marsh, panting.

"Ha, that was scary." Elizabeth says. "Thank you for helping us."

I nod, shaken at the sight of my sister, regardless if she recognized me. The old pain in my heart sinks in, and I'm glad I'm wearing my armor.

"You followed me?" Diane asks.

"I only did what any friend would do." Elizabeth says. "May I ask who you are?"


	17. Divine Siblings

"My name is Aggie." I say. "I..."

I stop, realizing I better not reveal my relationship towards her in case her goddess form wakes up.

"I came to help; I'm an old friend." I say.

"Phew. I finally caught up with you." Hawk says.

"Oh!" Elizabeth says. "There you are, Sir Hawk!"

"Take a look at this, Diane! Elizabeth picked the entire branch for you."

"This many?" Diane asks.

"If you don't eat them, I will." Hawk says. "Hey, who's this?"

"This is Aggie. She helped me save Diane!" Elizabeth says. "She's an old friend of mine that I don't remember!"

Diane ate the berries, blushing and curling her hair around her mouth.

"Th-thanks princess." Diane says.

Elizabeth happily smiles at Diane as Meliodas suddenly comes out from the thicket of trees behind us.

"Well, well, well. That sure looks like a tasty meal." Meliodas says.

"You're!" Diane says.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth says.

I shiver at the sight of my old lover, but something doesn't seem right.

"A human girl and Giant lass, along with one plump porker." The imposter says.

"Snoik! What's going on here?" Hawk says.

Other imposters in Meliodas's form come from the thicket, all grinning menacingly. I tense, preparing to fight off the imposters.

"There's a whole army of Sir Meliodas's!" Elizabeth says.

I'm tempted to tell Elizabeth that they're not, but I can't reveal that I know him like that.

"Give us back our forest." One says.

"Give back, Arpine Forest." Another says.

"You tampered with our forest. Put it back to normal." A different one says.

"Hawk, this is just like back in the forest of white dreams." Elizabeth says.

"Yeah, these guys must be hide-and-seeks!" Hawk says. "You guys seem to have the wrong idea here! We're not the ones who built this labyrinth!"

"Give us back our forest." An imposter says.

"It's no use! They're not listening!" Hawk says.

"Do you think one of them is the real Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth says.

"Good thinking! I'll do that thing." Hawk says.

"What thing?" Elizabeth asks.

"Hey! Listen up you Meliodases!" Hawk says. "What's your favorite part about Elizabeth?"

"Wait, Hawk!" Elizabeth cries.

"Organs."

"Loins."

"Guts."

"Liver."

"Heart."

"I eat all parts of the pig, down to the feet."

"I wasn't talking about your favorite cuts of pork!" Hawk squeals. "Then that means there Meliodases, they're all fakes!"

The army of Meliodas jumps at us and Elizabeth holds onto hawk as they run behind Diane and me.

"But if they've taken this form, then that means the real one must be around here somewhere." Hawk says.

"I bet you're right!" Elizabeth says.

"First things first, we've got to get these guys off our backs!" Hawk says. "Diane, help us!"

"I can't do it!" Diane says. "I'm indebted to Meliodas!"

"But it's not really him!" Hawk says.

"I still can't!" Diane cries.

Diane takes me and hawk with Elizabeth on his back in her hands, running away. The hide-and-seeks chase after us for a while before getting deflected by lightning and turning into their true forms, retreating.


	18. Hawk's dinner

"Tch! That didn't even make for a warm-up!" Howzer says. "Who are you?"

"My name is Aggie. I'm an old friend of Elizabeth." I say.

"Really? I don't remember seeing you around." Howzer says.

"It was a long time ago." I say.

"Is everyone alright?" Gilthunder asks.

"You two are also friends of the princess?" Diane asks. "You're Howzer… and gilthunder?"

"She really does have amnesia." Gilthunder says.

"Don't tell me she's even forgotten king." Howzer says.

"King?" Diane asks. "I'm sorry, but who is that?"

Diane kneels down before the humans, itching her lip and Howzer clenches his fist.

"That does it." Howzer says.

"Gil, have you seen any of the others?" Elizabeth asks.

"No, I'm sorry." He says.

"I see." Elizabeth whispers.

"The moment we all entered the maze, it was one trap after another. Before I knew it, it was just me and Gil." Howzer says. "Still, this maze is way too big, seriously."

"Looks like they're sending out monsters. This place is stupid dangerous!" Gilthunder says.

"I don't think anyone is sending them out. Rather, the monsters and their habitats were dragged into the labyrinth." I say.

"That was the impression I got from the Hide-and-Seeks, too." Elizabeth says. "Even usually passive monsters seem to be on edge."

"Everyone, we have to be careful." Howzer says.

I notice something crawling in the ground next to Howzer's foot, and suddenly the thing grabs onto his leg.

"Gwaah!" Howzer cries.

"What is it, Howzer?" Gilthunder asks.

"Something's bitten onto my leg!" Howzer says.

Howzer stabs the ground but the thing darts away just in time.

"Shit!" Howzer says. It got away, but it's still near!"

"Everyone, watch your step!" I say.

"I'll sniff and sniff him out!" hawk says.

The thing bites onto hawk's nose, making him snort and jerk it out of the ground.

"Hawk!" Elizabeth cries.

"That's a sand crawler! A carnivorous monster that lives in the desert!" Gilthunder says.

"Damn you! Don't underestimate the broad palate of a pig!" Hawk says.

Hawk bites onto the creature's tail, munching on it.

"He's eating it!" Howzer says.

"Hm, not bad!" Hawk says.

Hawk half transforms, seeming to take on qualities of a sand crawler.

"What in the, Hawk transformed?" Diane asks.

"Looks like that monster had some magic in him." Hawk says.

'What happened?" Elizabeth asks.

"I also only just discovered this recently. Merlin tells me this is my magic." Hawk says. "Transpork! Whenever I eat something that possesses magic in it, its abilities and characteristics get transferred into my body."

"Not that I care, but are you going to be like that for the rest of your life?" Diane asks.

"Once I take a dump, I go right back to normal." Hawk says. "And what do you mean you don't care."


	19. Earth Crawler

"Say, Gil. Do you know anything about that monster from just now?" Elizabeth asks.

"I read about it a long time ago in a book once. The Sand Crawler is a monster that lives in the desert and typically feeds on small animals, so it's not very dangerous." Gilthunder says. "But when it feels that its territory is being invaded, it will get angry enough to swallow up even humans and horses."

"Humans and horses? But it was so small." Hawk asks.

"That one just now was probably a young one." Gilthunder says. "When they grow to full size, they're called earth crawlers. They'll grow to several dozen feet in length, and have an even more aggressive and violent nature, making them something to be feared, and get this! There's records of a big one over 100 feet long having its belly cut open to reveal a whole building and tyrant dragon inside it."

"Gil, you've always been a fan of random trivia like that." Howzer says.

"Shut it." Gilthunder says.

"I'm scared now." Elizabeth says.

"These were all just stories in a book, though. There's no reason you'd come across such a large one easily." Gilthunder says.

"Actually, there's on right here." Hawk squeaks.

We all look behind Diane to see a gaping jaw ready to attack before spinning rapidly under the ground. Hawk followed its moves, coming up a minute later.

"Hey, look! I can travel through the ground easily in this form!" Hawk says.

"This isn't the time to be playing around!" Diane hisses. "More importantly, Aggie, Hawk, that was your name right? Take care of the princess for me!"

"Got it!" Hawk says.

"I'm on it!" I say.

I stand in front of Elizabeth, ready to finish the monster if necessary.

"Be careful, Diane!" Elizabeth says.

"Don't worry, just leave it to me!" Diane says.

"He's coming!" Gilthunder says.

"Let's go, guys!" Diane says.

"Right!" Howzer says.

The three charge the earth crawler, Diane smacking it on the head with her sacred weapon, but it only slips off of the slime.

"Oops, no way!" Diane says. "His body's so slippery; my weapon has no effect on him!"

"Then we'll attack with magic!" Gilthunder says. "Lightning king purge!"

"Rising tornado!" Howzer says. "Joint attack; Dragon Castle!"

A tornado forms, lightning charged into it and the creature tries to burrow again.

"He's fleeing back into the earth!" Gilthunder says.

"Not on my watch!" Diane says. "Double hammer!"

Two rock fists punch out of the ground, sending the creature into the air.

"That's our Diane!" Howzer says.

Diane chuckles, sticking her tongue out and winking.

"Don't get comfy yet!" Gilthunder says. "He's down, but he's not out! Next time, we have to attack all at once!"

The thing curls around itself before flicking its tail out, slamming Diane and Howzer back.

"Howzer!" Gilthunder calls.

"Uh oh, they're getting their butts handed to them out there." Hawk says.

"Everyone!" Elizabeth calls.


	20. If it's him

"In order to protect itself from the desert environment, the earth crawler coats itself in a highly moisturizing and protective mucus." Someone says. "Under the heat, this mucus can also be evaporated, but the most effective way to bring it down is to utterly and completely freeze the mucus."

"What's with this cold?" Diane asks.

The creature seems to freeze, and a sudden cold gusts over us as a new person floats towards us.

"Freeze coffin!" The new arrival announces.

"Who's that?" Diane asks.

"A contender in the fighting festival, like us?" Howzer says.

"Howzer, are you alright?" I ask.

"My legs hurt, but other than that, I'm fine." He admits.

"Elizabeth, can you heal him?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Elizabeth says.

She walks over and holds her hands out to the wound, using her powers to heal the wound. Everyone watches, amazed as it disappears fully.

"Phew!" Elizabeth sighs. "How's that feel?"

"I don't believe it! My wounds all gone!" Howzer praises.

"Wow! Good going, Elizabeth!" Hawk says.

"Is this the magic of the druids?" Diane asks. "Hey princess, about that power of yours…"

I feel a familiar presence and I whip my head in that direction, slowly walking towards the wall.

"Meliodas is near. He's on the other side of this wall." I whisper.

Another shiver went down my spine, and I felt his hand was on the other side of the wall, reaching for me. I reach out, meeting it through the wall, yearning to touch him again for the first time in 3000 years.

"Meliodas?" Hawk squeals.

"The magic of these earthen walls is blocking anything I might feel, though." Diane says.

"Even with my nose, there's just no way." Hawk says.

"Aggie, are you sure?" Gilthunder asks.

"Yes, I can feel it." I say. "If it's him, I know."

"Sir Meliodas, I'm waiting for you." Elizabeth says.

"Elizabeth, just you wait." Meliodas says.

I pull my hand away like I had been burned like fire, grimacing under my helmet. It was only a whisper that I could hear, but it stung more than anything.


	21. Cap't'n!

**Meliodas P.O.V.**

"You're sure Princess Elizabeth is on the other side of this wall?" Arthur asks. "I don't feel a thing."

"Know this." Meliodas says. "For her, I can do anything. Now, let's see… The problem is how to get to the other side."

"Good point. If we take a wrong turn, we'll only end up further from each other." Arthur says.

I cross my arms, knowing that this feeling is different from Elizabeth. It felt more like a chunk of my heart that had been taken from me, and that made me more confused than ever. A memory of a happy bubbling Aggie passed through my mind, seeing her laugh; it made my heart clench and I furrowed my eyebrows as a dull ache came from my heart. A delicious aroma tickled my nose, bringing me back to earth as I turned back to the fire, seeing a new dish set out.

"This smell…" I say. "That's the meat of an Earth Crawler, isn't it? That means there's another victim to its awful flavor around here, like us."

"But it sure smells good, doesn't it?" Arthur says.

"Hm? The way the fire cooked it straight through, the preparation. They did a perfect job." I say.

Arthur takes a bite and I do to, chewing slowly.

"Oh, the salt and herbs mask the smell of the meat and draw out that umami flavor!" Arthur says.

"It's cooked just enough!" Meliodas says.

"Oooh, it's delicious! Even the royal chef would admire this work. Whoever it is, I'd love him to come to Camelot!" Arthur says.

"Enough of your nonsense, Arthur! The boar's hat is going to hire this mystery chef!" I say.

"That's not fair!" Arthur cries.

"Oh well, if you insist on hiring me, I'll come back." Ban says.

I turn around, seeing ban in bar uniform.

"Ban!" I call.

"Cap'n." Ban says.

"It's ban, the seven deadly sins' fox sin of greed!" Arthur says.

A tension settles between us and Arthur seems perplexed by it.

"Uh, huh? What's this tension in the air?" Arthur asks.

"Cap'n!" Ban says.

Ban smiles wide, lifting his hands excitedly, and I lift mine, just as excited.

"Baaan!" I say.

"Huh?" Arthur says.

Me and ban jump at each other, going all out in a high five battle. Ban smacks me across my face and I chuckle, hitting him back and sending him crashing into the wall.

"Gobaah!" Ban says. "Koff… Kah Kah! You really pack a punch."

"Sorry about that." I say. "I got a little too into it."

"In the little time I've been away, I can really feel the difference between us now." Ban says. "In fact, It's like you're back to being the same cap'n from ten years ago. So let's do this next!"

Ban lies on his stomach, holding his arm out. I lay down, taking it and chuckling.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Don't tell me you forgot. We were even ten years ago." Ban retorts.

"You give the signal, Arthur!" I say.

"R-right! Ready? Go!" Arthur says.

Ban slams my arm down easily, cracking the ground underneath us. We stand up and I brush the dust off my arm, smiling at Ban.

"Tch! I guess I lost." I sigh.

"A match like this calls for speed and instantaneous muscle power." Ban says. "Kah kah kah!"

"You look a lot more relaxed now." I say, getting serious. "Ban, have you come to the fighting festival to have a wish granted?"

Ban gets serious too, his smile dropping.

"No. I just got dragged into this while helping someone out." Ban admits.

"Helping someone?" I ask.

"Escanor asked me to bring some sake here to Vaizel." Ban says.

"You mean, you're with Escanor?" I ask.

"Yeah, and Elaine's with us, too." Ban asks.

My eyes widen as I realize that Elaine was back from the dead, and my mind wandered to Aggie once again, though she would probably never be in a dangerous labyrinth like this.

"Shocking, isn't it? To be honest, I can barely keep up with everything that's happening." Ban says. "Aren't you going to ask me anything?"

My heart trembles as my mind races, somewhere deep inside me realizing that Aggie could be alive as well, or there was a way to bring her back. My excitement dampened as I realized that it would be next to impossible for her to come back. I tapped my fist on Ban's chest, smiling at him.

"You got to see the girl you love again, eh?" I say. "That's great!"

"No, it's not." Ban says. "I tried to kill you."

"So where are Elaine and Escanor now?" I ask. "Ha ha! I bet you guys are all split up! In that case, we'd better all look for them and escape this labyrinth!"

"Cap'n, I'm sorry." Ban says.

"Let's go, old pal." I say. "For the ones we need to protect."

"Right." Ban says.


	22. Ten Commandments

"W-what's that noise?" Gilthunder asks.

I pay attention to the wall, realizing that Meliodas and ban are breaking through it together.

"We've got to get out of the way!" I call.

Everyone steps away, and I hide behind the group as the wall breaks. I turn my back, refusing to look as they run through.

"Charge through before the wall can rebuild itself!" Meliodas says.

"R-Right!" Arthur says.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodas calls.

I tear escapes my eye but I see that Meliodas went through the second wall, revealing the center of the maze where Drole and Gloxinia stand. I slowly walk through, seeing the others were there.

"They made it!" Gilthunder says.

"Incredible!" Howzer praises.

"And he's got ban and the king with him!" Hawk says.

"Gil. Howzer. Pig jerk. You're all okay!" Meliodas says.

"Pig jerk?" Hawk asks.

"Wow, not even matrona could break down that wall." Diane says.

"Hey, Diane! I thought you might be here too!" Meliodas says.

"With you here, Meliodas, reaching the goal isn't just a pipe dream!" Diane says.

"Yeah, but I think my wish already came true!" Meliodas says.

I bite my lip, wishing he was talking about me but knowing better.

"I put so much into it; I busted through one more wall." Ban says. "It's the goal."

The rest of the group walks through the wall, joining the crowd.

"Looks like we've got all the players assembled!" Gloxinia says.

"Well, then. Let's get this thing started." Drole hums.

"Hm? I smell something floral." Hawk says.

"Matrona! Yoo-hoo!" Diane calls.

"You're all right!" Matrona says.

"Meliodas!" Hendrickson says.

"Yo! Sorry for making you wait!" Meliodas says.

"Elaine!" Ban calls out.

"Elaine, king, ban and Aggie also made it to the goal." Jericho says.

"Right! Thank goodness!" Elaine says.

"You guys have been acting weird ever since we got here." Jericho says. "Like you're nervous or something."

"Uh… Whoa…" Howzer says.

"Th-that's…" Gilthunder tries. "Close up like this, that's one intimidating vibe they're giving off."

"If you want to turn back, now's your chance." Meliodas says. "That's the ten commandments."

My heart aches for Drole and Gloxinia, betrayed by their people and left to rot with the demons.

"Ladies and gentlemen, of every race and species! Welcome to the finest in time-wasting… I mean the fighting festival!" Gloxinia starts. "First, we're going to-"

"There's something I want to have answered first." Estaro calls out. "I don't care who or what you guys are. But I want convincing proof that what you said about granting wishes is the real deal. Otherwise, I'll deem you guys' liars, and make you pay up for involving us in this farce. Got it?"

"As I was saying, first, we're going to prepare the stage you'll be fighting on. Take it away, Drole!" Gloxinia finishes.

"You trying to swindle us?" Estaro calls.

Drole thrusts two of his hands out, clapping them into pairs making the ground shake under us.

"W-what's this shaking?" Hendrickson asks.

"Gigant gauntlet." Drole says.

Drole's upper arms raise and two rock hands come from the ground, creating ten solid platforms.


	23. where's your fighting spirit?

"Marvelous!" Gloxinia says. "This is the stage you will fight upon! I want to get the ball rolling on this, so we'll pare down the contestants to just the ones here. With that said I'll go ahead and eradicate the remaining pests from the maze."

"Eradicate?" Meliodas says. "Uh-oh!"

"That's… the magic I feel coming off that monster is without a doubt from the fairy folk." King says. "And it's impossibly huge!"

"Fairy?" Jericho asks. "That reminds me there's still a strong floral scent. Ginger?"

I prepare myself to use a lot of hidden magic to get everyone out of the maze as the vines touched them.

"Spirit spear basquias, 9th form, Death thorn." Gloxinia says.

I put my magic into effect as the thorns pierce out, getting everyone to safety. I feel Meliodas's gaze on me, making me shiver as I walk over to Escanor.

"All the lives in the labyrinth suddenly vanished." solaseed says.

"Mr. Hendy, I'm scared!" Griamore says.

"Hide behind me!" Hendrickson says.

"I'm convinced." Estaro says. "Looks like what they said about granting any wish is probably true."

"The death thorn is the fearsome briar that grows in the upper branches of the sacred tree, and can destroy threats even sunflower cannot eliminate." King says. "Basquias is the legendary spirit spear granted to the first person chosen by the sacred tree!"

"Harlequin! This opponent is going to be too much for you!" Helbram says.

"How are you still here?" King says. "Didn't you lose your life in the battle 3000 years ago? The first fairy king Gloxinia!"

"I haven't heard that name in a long time. Now I am of the Ten Commandments." Gloxinia says. "The Sabbath day, Gloxinia."

"Gloxinia, I'd heard you fell at the hands of the Demon lord, 3000 years ago." King says. "You were supposed to protect the Fairy World and its people, so why have you joined the demons' side? Why are you one of the Ten Commandments?"

"Hm, so you're also a fairy. How are my fellow fairies doing?" Gloxinia says.

"Answer my questions!" King demands.

"Then win this festival. Just wish it, and I'll tell you anything you want." Gloxinia mocks.

"The first Fairy king? And on the same side as Galland and Melascula?" Jericho asks.

"The first fairy king is still alive?" Elaine asks.

I bit my bottom lip, feeling bad for Gloxinia and Drole. After I had passed, they suffered the wrath of my mother which forced them to participate in the Holy War and lose the lives of their people as it waged on.

"Now, then, let's get the Fighting Festival going!" Gloxinia says. "Your turn to play the dealer, Taizoo!"

"Coming!" Taizoo says.

"What's he doing?" Meliodas asks.

"This is a hoot. Maybe I'll participate, too." Ban says.

"Thank you for coming, you battle starved tough guys! More of you got through the labyrinth than we'd estimated! And so, round one will be fought in teams of two in a tag team match system. Are you ready?" Taizoo says. "Where's your fighting spirit?"


	24. Gowther has arrived!

"Not so fast!" Gowther calls. "There's still one more contestant! Gowther has arrived!"

"Gowther, you're all right!" Arthur says.

"Huh? Wasn't everyone in the labyrinth supposed to have been killed?" Solaseed asks.

I grinned lightly, knowing that gloxinia's attack had avoided him because he was not alive, but I noticed him because of his magical presence.

"Gowther?" Drole says. "I've heard that name before somewhere."

"Excuse me, could you please move your foot?" I ask.

Gowther hums, looking down at his feet before jumping off Escanor, whom he landed on.

"Oops, sorry. It appears I somewhat miscalculated my landing." Gowther says.

"It's quite alright." Escanor says. "I've often been told I blend into the background, it's not your fault."

"That tone, that build, that speech pattern; you are Escanor. Long time, no see!" Gowther says.

I brush Escanor off and he takes his glasses, seeing they're broken.

"Waah!" Escanor cries.

"That's the lion sin of pride, Sir Escanor?" Elizabeth asks.

"I know what you want to say. You can't find someone further from 'pride' then this guy." Meliodas says.

"W-w-w-what do I do?" Escanor wails. "The precious glasses given to me by Miss Merlin have been utterly destroyed! Without these… I'm… Ahhhh!"

I giggle softly, rubbing Escanor's shoulder as I feel Meliodas's eyes burning into me. I clench my fist, another shiver racking my body as I realize he's going to find out sooner or later who I am if I stay here. I needed to be careful revealing certain aspects of my power, though Meliodas had never seen me fight or in battle mode.

"Pipe down." Gloxinia says. "I'd rather not have anyone getting in the way of the festival."

Gloxinia's tentacle plant stabs into Escanor's stomach suddenly, leaving a gaping bloody hole. I cry out, catching him as he falls, laying his head on my lap as he murmurs about merlin.

"Hold on Escanor, you'll be fine." I whisper softly.

"And after I went through all that trouble to hold this festival so I could grant your wishes." Gloxinia says. "For Example… Spirit spear basquias, 7th form, 'moon rose'"

"I still haven't told her… Told miss merlin… I can't die… I don't want to die like this…" Escanor says.

A tear slides down my cheek as I watch my dear friend suffer the same fate I did, and a large flower reaches out to us, a droplet of nectar dropping onto Escanor. Escanor blinks as his wound is healed instantaneously, and I sigh softly, looking him over to make sure it fully healed him.

"What in the? I could've sworn I'd been skewered." Escanor says.

"Welcome to the club." I joke softly.

"Now that everyone's got their head in the game, let's start divvying the teams up!" Gloxinia says. "And with that, Drole, I'm handing it over to you!"


	25. Teams of two

"Teams of two, right?" Drole says. "Divining tray technique!"

The ground under us rumbles, dividing us up into duos and floating us up to the platforms.

"Brother!" Elaine cries.

"Elaine!" King cries.

"Hey, these platforms are floating!" Howzer says.

"What is this?" Hendrickson asks.

"The companions with who you share the same floating rock are your partners chosen by fate." Drole says. "Now, entrust your lives and pride to fight to your fullest!"

"Partners… You mean the person I'm paired up with…" Meliodas says.

I curse myself lightly, looking around for a proper person to trade places with without being noticed as Meliodas looks back at me, shocked. I notice Ban on a rock not far away with Howzer. I use magic to transport us into the others location, leaving a confused Meliodas to look at ban. Ban looks at them and they high five, grinning.

"Hey, Cap'n. Let's deal them a blow." Ban chuckles.

"You bet!" Meliodas says.

Meliodas's eyes find me again, seeming to analyze me as I cross my arms, looking around at the teams.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Hendrickson asks.

"No, I just got a little scared." Griamore admits.

"They're going to involve a kid in all this?" Hendrickson scoffs.

"That's one off turn of events." King says. "Diane!"

King turns around, seeming surprised to see Diane behind him.

"Y-you know me, too?" Diane asks.

"Estaro! We won't have any problems over here!"

Torah and Jigumo call out to their comrade, who was paired with the monk, arbus.

"Brothers! No matter what, you must achieve our long cherished dream!" Estaro calls.

"Let's get along and do some killing, shall we?" Arbus says.

"I look very much forward to working with you!" Arthur says.

His teammate, nanashi says nothing, examining the creature on Arthur's head.

"You're just my type." Slader says.

"I'll be counting on you." Haifan says.

"You again." Gilthunder says.

"Please don't treat me so coldly." Gilfrost says.

"I only came to deliver sake." Escanor sighs. "This is not turning out to be my day."

"Actually, this is your luck day!" Hawk says. "Because you've been paired up with me!"

"A-A Pig?!" Escanor cries.

"Weren't you a couple with Guila?" Jericho asks Gowther.

"I have already been let go!" Gowther says.

"That was quick." Jericho says.

"Don't worry. You can just hide behind me. There's a good boy." Matrona says.

I chuckle softly as I notice matrona had been paired with Oslo, the black hound.

"Good, good." Gloxinia praises. "Looks like one person hasn't been blessed with their destined partner, their luck's already run out! Well, since I feel bad for him. Oh boys!"

Three blue demons come down from the sky, landing by gloxinia.

"Good, you pair up with him." Gloxinia says.

Koazo stands by the knight who I realize is Zaratras, who was also brought back to life.

"And since you're here anyway, let's have you guys participate too." Gloxinia says.

The other two demons, Dolzo and Galzo look at each other.

"Huh? If we had one more team, we'd have 16 total." Gloxinia says. "Hm… That's a nice, even number. In that case, let's bring in some players to represent us."

A clay doll that resembles Drole forms, and a flower doll that I recognize as Girheade forms. I look around for the last team, confused.


	26. Don't worry about me

"The tag-team matches will now begin! Each floating platform will reach the stage one at a time at random! The other pair that also lands there will be their opponents for the first round!" Gloxinia says.

"W-we're moving!" Diane says.

"16 pairs? But I feel like there's 15 total…" Meliodas says.

"Yeah, just who's the last pair?" Ban asks.

"Eeeek!" I hear someone squeal.

My eyes dart to the last pair, my heart dropping.

"Elizabeth!" I cry out at the same time as Meliodas.

"Elaine!" Ban cries out.

Meliodas's eyes dart to me again but I don't care as I'm more concerned for my sister. I don't pay attention as we land on a platform, instead watching my sister with fear.

"Of all the pairs, it had to be the princess and Elaine?" Ban asks. "Shit, this isn't good."

"No." Meliodas says. "It's down-right bad."

"Cap'n, what do we do?" Ban asks.

"Ban." Meliodas says. "What's the plan?"

"Rule number one of the fighting festival; every manner of weapon, magic power, and dirty trick is permitted." Gloxinia says. "Rule number two; in order to win, you must accomplish one of the following; either kill your opposing tag teams, render them powerless, or push them out of the ring."

"Gloxinia, leave Elizabeth out of this! Return her this instant!" Meliodas calls.

"If you so much as lay a finger on Elaine, I'll make mincemeat out of you!" Ban yells.

"We make the decisions around here, Meliodas. And you with the spiky head." Gloxinia says. "Sorry, but the moment they stepped foot in the labyrinth, they were considered participants."

Ban dashes towards the edge, but vines with scythe like tips burst out, swinging menacingly at him.

"Rule number three; running away from the match is strictly prohibited." Gloxinia says.

"Sir Meliodas, Lady Aggie, you don't have to worry about me!" Elizabeth calls. "Just focus on yourself right now!"

I hesitate before I slowly turn back to my match, once again feeling Meliodas's eyes on me. I look to my opponents, seeing Hendrickson and Griamore.

"Hey Aggie, I guess we're a team then, huh?" He asks.

"Yeah, looks like it." I say.

"You can fight right?" He asks.

"I can, but I won't lay a hand on them." I say. "Let's watch the other fights first, to waste time."

Howzer slowly nods in agreement and we turn to look at the other contestants to see how they're doing, seeing Elizabeth safe but upset at the loss of her opponents. Luckily my magic caught them in time and transported them away also.

"The first winner of the tag-team match is team Elizabeth & Elaine!" Taizoo calls.

I sigh softly, relieved watching as Meliodas and ban easily kill their opponents without even trying. They even seemed to be arguing over something, making me curious.

"Team Meliodas & Ban wins!" Taizoo calls.


	27. You won't die tonight

There's a huge crash that catches my attention and I see Diane made a golem of king, who crashed into Drole's golem, destroying it.

"And the winner is Team king & Diane!" Taizoo calls.

I glance towards the next platform, seeing Escanor at combat class 28,800. He takes Gowther's glasses, angering the sin.

"Give me back my glasses!" Gowther says. "Gatling jack!"

I use my power to push Jericho and Hawk down and out of the way as the purple light pierces down on the platform. Escanor jumps up, summoning his sacred weapon, Ritta.

"Now what? Something's approaching at an incredible speed." Drole says.

Ritta appears in Escanor's hand and he takes his stance. I notice that he's angled just right to hit the commandments, making me grin as I push Howzer out of the way in case they fly towards us.

"Sacred treasure, Release!" Escanor says.

The sun shines from his axe even though it's night, amazing everyone.

"Now you will atone for the deadly sin of toying with people's minds!" Escanor says.

"I accept your challenge!" Gowther says. "Double bow harlot auto tracking mode, 'blackout arrow'"

Gowther points his bow, firing at Escanor who throws his attack at the commandments.

"I win." Gowther says. "Now, kindly return my glasses, captain of scraps disposal."

"Yes sir!" Hawk says. "Here you go."

"Escanor!" I call out.

I release my wings, flying to his platform and checking on him while Gowther puts on his glasses.

"What do you mean you win? Open your eyes!" Jericho says.

"I simply stated the facts. He is down, and I am still standing." Gowther says.

"Gowther, you don't even get what Escanor was trying to tell you!" Jericho lectures.

"What Escanor was trying to tell me?" Gowther asks. "I understand he was upset with me, but what more?"

"Can you still say that after looking at this?" Jericho says. "It's the message Escanor was trying to tell you about how he feels!"

Gowther looked towards the center stage, seeing Drole and Gloxinia had fallen.

"We were reckless. We let ourselves get too distracted by that man's enormous power!" Drole says. "Never saw it coming that he was direction his attack at us."

"I swear! You're way too reckless, mister!" Hawk says. "What are you made of?"

I cradle Escanor's head while I put a hand on his wound, beginning to heal it without a care if Meliodas sees.

"You won't die tonight, Escanor." I whisper. "Merlin wouldn't want that."


	28. Is it heaven?

"Lady Aggie, you have angel wings." Escanor whispers. "What is this beauty? Is it heaven?"

"No, you're going to live." I say. "Just rest up, the hard part is over."

Escanor slowly closes his eyes, resting on my lap and I glance towards the center, seeing Meliodas standing before Drole and Gloxinia.

"Let's get to this festival's main event." Meliodas says.

Meliodas slices Drole's left arms off, beginning the battle that had been long awaited. Gowther walks over to us, taking Escanor into his arms.

"Why did you do such a thing?" Gowther asks.

I lay a hand on Gowther's, offering him some comfort.

"Gowther…" Escanor starts. "Even if you don't have a heart, you're still a member of the seven deadly sins. I couldn't forgive those commandments for toying with my friend's emotions."

"What you are saying is a contradiction. I cannot have emotions if I have no heart." Gowther says.

"Ha ha… Are you really sure about that?" Escanor asks.

I lay a comforting hand on Gowther's, allowing him to feel the emotions he has hidden deep within himself. He looks at me, shocked as tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Gowther, having a heart is nothing when it comes to emotions. It's the soul, our very life that allows us these things. You don't need to see them or acquire them through knowledge or tests; you just feel them." I say.

"Gigant embrace!" Drole says.

The ground starts shaking and I look towards the center as everyone is thrown through the air.

"Ellie!" I cry out.

I let Gowther catch Escanor as I fly through the sky, catching Elizabeth as the rock hands catch us all and drag us into the ground. I stretch my wings to create a slide for everyone, trying to cushion everyone's fall. I set Elizabeth on the ground, glancing around at everyone.

"Is everyone okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, we're fine. What about you?" Diane asks.

"I'm fine." I say.

"Aggie…" Elizabeth whispers.

I glance at Elizabeth and tears form in her eyes as she hugs me tight, crying into my shoulder.

"What's wrong, Ellie?" I ask softly.

"You risked yourself to try and help everyone…" Elizabeth sobs. "I don't know why, but you feel very precious to me. I feel horrible for not remembering who you are, even though you're so willing to help everyone."

I chuckle softly, running my fingers through Elizabeth's hair as I feel her warm embrace seep into me, enjoying the love of my long lost sister.

"It's okay Ellie. These people are your friends; I would do anything to help my sister's allies." I admit.


	29. slip of the tongue

Elizabeth pulls away, looking over my wings and sighing happily. I curse myself lightly as I realize what I said, glad that Elizabeth didn't seem to notice the slip.

"Wait, you're Elizabeth's sister?" Hawk squeaks. "But you don't look like a princess!"

"Y-You're my sister?" Elizabeth asks.

"Sister Druid." I cover. "You may not remember me, but I remember you."

"Well, thank you for saving us." Diane says.

"Anytime, Diane." I say.

The ground shakes and I feel Meliodas let his darkness out, making me shiver and frown.

"What a monumental clash of energy." Gowther says.

"He's being too rash, thinking he can take on those monsters all on his own!" Howzer says.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth says.

"Come on guys! Let's go give Meliodas some backup." Hawk says.

"What good will going to him do?" Ban says. "How many seconds would you last out there on that field? All you'll do is trip the cap'n up."

"But that's!" Elizabeth protests.

"Ban's right." King says. "His opponents are the Ten Commandments. They possess powers on a whole other dimension from what we've faced so far. In short, only Meliodas is a match for them, given the situation. We're not abandoning him."

"But isn't our being trapped here a handicap for him?" Gilthunder says.

"This bedrock is impenetrable!" Howzer says. "Even if we wanted to escape, there's no breaking it. How're we supposed to get out of here?"

"Let me handle it." Gilfrost says. "I will teleport all of us here to a safe location."

"Gilfrost, was it? You can move this huge crowd in one go?" Diane asks.

"Well, I'll do what I can." Gilfrost says.

"Don't even joke like that! I'm staying right here. I'm not about to withdraw from this Festival!" Matrona protests.

"No! We have to get away while we still can!" Diane says.

"But then Zol and Della-" Matrona starts.

"I've got an idea! Okay, Matrona?" Diane asks.

"There's no time. Here goes!" Gilfrost says.

We're suddenly transported away to a balcony on a castle, and I look towards the battle field, tense as I want to run and help Meliodas.

"Is this Liones Castle?" Elizabeth asks.

"Ooh! That was awesome!" Howzer praises.

"Thank you, Gilfrost." I say.

He nods his head at me, panting heavily and bent over. The ground shakes and I clench my fists, taking deep breaths.

"Wait; don't tell me this is…" Howzer starts.

"Aftershocks from the fight in Vaizel are reaching us here." Gowther says.

"The Ten Commandments should have never been allowed to awaken!" Gilfrost says. "It would be no exaggeration to say that they are walking natural disasters!"

"But what about Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asks.


	30. It's nice to meet you

Gilfrost holds out a crystal ball, revealing the fight in Vaizel.

"That is why I cannot quell the trepidation." Gilfrost says. "For Meliodas shall triumph."

I watch as Meliodas fights his old allies, an ache in my heart as I realize this only happened because I died in the first place.

"The captain is incredible!" Escanor says. "He's holding his own and then some against two of the legendary Ten Commandments!"

"More accurately speaking, he's alternating rendering one or the other incapable of fighting, so as to keep it constantly one-to-one." Gowther says. "Of course, considering the captain's level of strength, it's the most plausible feat to perform."

"Gowther's right. Just with his original strength restored, Meliodas can fight plenty well enough, and he's enveloped in that demon power. He should be overwhelming." King says. "To be honest, it looks to me like he's doing sloppy work and cutting corners. Either way, its clear Meliodas knows these Ten Commandments guys."

"That one commandment said it himself." Ban says. "He called the cap'n a backstabber of the demon race; but whether he's a demon or not, the cap 'n's still the cap'n."

"I don't really follow, but Meliodas is a nice guy. I don't think he has an ulterior motive." Diane says. "Just like you, harlequin."

"Diane…" King whispers.

"The enemy of our enemy is our friend!" Gowther points out.

"For your information, I still haven't forgiven you." King points out.

"Do you know anything about this, Aggie?" Escanor asks.

I nod slowly, crossing my arms while sparing a glance towards Elizabeth.

"Meliodas is trying to get them to give up; the two were his comrades before they were part of the Ten Commandments." I admit. "He doesn't want to hurt them, but he has no choice."

"Sir Meliodas, please come back safe no matter what!" Elizabeth says.

The crystal ball suddenly clouds up with debris and my eyes dart towards the direction of the battle, seeing 8 streaks of light falling onto the battle field. My stomach curls anxiously as I bite my lip, debating on leaving my sister or battling to save my former lover.

"Sir Meliodas! Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cries.

"What happened? Suddenly these things came out of the sky from every direction!" Arthur says.

"What's this magic energy?" Diane asks.

"He emitted too much bloodlust during this fight." Gowther says.

"This is the worst thing that could happen!" Hendrickson says.

"Cap'n!" Ban says. "Get out of there!"

"He's surrounded by the Ten Commandments!" Hendrickson says.

"Hey gil, that's chief holy knight Dreyfus!" Howzer says.

"Father!" Griamore chirps.

"He's the one who spear headed the destruction of our homeland, malaxia!" Jigumo says. "What's he planning this time with those monsters? Answer me Hendrickson!"

"Huh? But they're short one. If I remember correctly, his name was Galland." Arthur says.

"Yeah, if you're looking for him, this fellow here Escanor crushed him." Jericho says.

"Huh?" Arthur gasps.

"Nice to meet you." Escanor chirps.


	31. Enemies gathered

"But damn it! Melascula, that woman's still alive." Ban hisses.

"Ban… That's why I'm still…" Elaine says.

"Elaine…" Ban whispers.

"Please! Teleport Sir Meliodas here to us!" Elizabeth begs.

"I can't! I would have to go there and retrieve him myself. The Ten Commandments would never give me the chance!" Gilfrost says.

Meliodas swings his dagger at Zeldris, testing his strength to only find that he easily cut his arm off. Meliodas kicks Zeldris into the air, making him let go of his arm and his arm starts flying back into its place. Zeldris lands on Meliodas's arm, preventing it from connecting to Meliodas.

"Do it." Zeldris commands.

"Binding resentment." Gray road casts.

Black chains from around Meliodas and he fights it as it slowly disappears, and I begin to feel antsy.

"What was that just now? An attack spell?" King asks.

"I don't know… but it's outrageously powerful magic!" Gilfrost says.

Meliodas starts kicking Zeldris, sending him off of his arm and it finally reattaches. Meliodas slashes the ground, creating a smoke screen as he flees.

"What'd he do?" Howzer asks.

"A smoke screen!" Gilthunder says.

"Alright, he got out of the Ten Commandments circle!" Howzer praises.

"I can't let this happen." I whisper. "Gilfrost, can you still teleport?"

"Unfortunately, I can't right now." Gilfrost admits. "I'd need a little time to rest, why?"

I glance back at Elizabeth, realizing I can't let her lose Meliodas like this; it wouldn't be fair. I take Elizabeth's hands, squeezing them softly and letting my helmet fade, revealing my face to everyone.

"You are Princess Agathi, daughter of the Supreme Deity; weren't you killed 3000 years ago?" Gowther asks.

"Princess? Daughter of the Supreme Deity? Who's that?" Hawk asks.

"Listen to me Ellie, no matter what happens, stay away from the commandments." I whisper. "And no matter what, I'm sorry I couldn't have been there for you."

I sprout my wings, letting go of Elizabeth as I look at everyone else.

"You guys, stay out of the way; protect yourselves, and please, take care of Elizabeth for me." I say. "And no matter what, don't hold this against Meliodas. It's my fault that the holy war happened."

I take off, flying as fast as I can to help Meliodas, even though he's so far away. I come across the scene just in time to see ban trying to choke Estarossa and failing, Estarossa holding a sword above Meliodas's last heart, all the other ones pierced.

"Mael!" I call.


	32. I'm not leaving you!

Estarossa suddenly jerks his head to me and I fly low against the ground, hitting his sword away from Meliodas, sending it flying and catching him off guard. I grab ban's arm tight and kick Estarossa away from Meliodas, sending him flying back into Gray Road.

"Ban, quickly; use snatch to get the swords out of Meliodas!" I say.

I start healing Meliodas's wounds and ban nods, doing as I say and the swords slip out of Meliodas.

"Princess Agathi." Derriere hisses.

"Protect Meliodas." I say.

Derriere flies towards me and I block her hits as she hits me in quick successions. I duck down and throw my fist into her stomach, sending her flying into Monspeet. I run back to Meliodas and begin healing his wounds again, feeling his consciousness start to fade.

"Hold on Meliodas, stay with me, please." I whisper.

"Aggie… You're alive?" Meliodas chokes out. "Get away from here!"

"I'm staying here Meliodas." I whisper. "Hold on, okay? Ban, get him out of here! He's well enough to leave."

I jump away from Meliodas and once again suffer another barrage of attacks from derriere, watching as ban goes to help Meliodas stand and move out of the way.

"He's not leaving!" Zeldris says.

Zeldris runs towards Meliodas, dagger in hand and I kick derriere away again, breaking her combo. I throw my sword at him; barely grazing his nose and making him stop in his tracks. I summon my sword back to my hand and charging to protect Ban and Meliodas.

"Look, I know you are angry and that you think I caused this; but I didn't just wander into your castle and steal your captain. What you were told was a lie."

"Don't try to lie to me! I know that you seduced the captain into coming to your kingdom to try and kill him!" Derriere hisses.

I kick derriere into the air and hear a sudden thump as I look to my side to see Meliodas panting, having blocked Zeldris's attack. I immediately wrap my arms around him, healing his opened wound as much as I can in the few seconds we have while he blocks away Zeldris's attacks.

"Meliodas don't push yourself! I can handle this!" I say.

"I'm not going to lose you again, Aggie!" He hisses.

"Meliodas, you have Ellie now." I whisper. "I need you to protect her, I know you love her."

I push Meliodas towards ban, dropping my sword and jumping at gray road and letting my power free.

"Release your spell, or suffer the wrath of heaven's mightiest warrior!" I hiss.

"Horns?! You have horns?" Gray road squeals. "T-this power is on par with the demon king himself!"

I punch Gray road hard, causing her to split into smaller little demons groaning with pain.

"I-I'll release it! Please, just no more!" Gray road cries.

"Ban, get Meliodas out of here, now!" I hiss.

"Aggie!" Meliodas cries out. "I'm not leaving you!"

"Meliodas, you are leaving me behind, and you are going to keep your promise to me!"

I grab Meliodas and ban, throwing them towards Liones and away from the arena. I turn just in time to block off an attack from Zeldris and Estarossa just as Derriere finally lands.

"Listen to me, Meliodas chose to give up his darkness; it was Aranak and Zeno that murdered me in cold blood." I say. "It was my death that caused my mother and Meliodas to turn against you."

Derriere and I jump at each other again, punching each other harder and harder till I punch her again as hard as I can, sending her flying away. I immediately turn around and duck, punching Zeldris away from me.

"Why would they be that affected by your death?" Zeldris asks.

"Because I loved her, and she was pregnant with my child!" Meliodas says.

I jerk to look in his direction, rushing to heal him as he pants heavily from the distance.

"Meliodas, why do you not listen to me and leave?" I beg. "You cannot fight!"

"And you cannot change their hearts alone, Aggie. This is why we started our journey; now let us finish it together." Meliodas retorts. "They will listen to us, or they will learn that we are too powerful together."

Meliodas collapses onto his knees and I grab him, flying away from the Ten Commandments.

"Aggie, how are you alive?" He asks.


End file.
